Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/08 December 2017
00:10:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:13:08 ~ Anonimo0999 ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:15:13 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:15:16 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:16:24 ~ Clear Arrow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:17:21 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 00:17:23 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:19:38 Anonimo0999: esperen.. 00:19:39 Paper Kirby 2390: El banco fuerte de México 00:19:43 AkiraHiroshi18: ella sabe 00:19:43 Anonimo0999: Ban.... 00:19:47 AkiraHiroshi18: orte 00:19:52 Colorful Gamma: La verdad no es un ban 00:19:55 Colorful Gamma: es un bloqueo 00:19:56 AkiraHiroshi18: orte 00:19:58 Colorful Gamma: bloqueo del chat (? 00:19:58 AkiraHiroshi18: raios 00:20:00 Colorful Gamma: Pero 00:20:04 Anonimo0999: P*** madre 00:20:05 Paper Kirby 2390: Norte 00:20:06 Colorful Gamma: En mi corazón siempre será ban 00:20:06 Colorful Gamma: sur 00:20:07 Colorful Gamma: jaja 00:20:08 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:20:17 Paper Kirby 2390: /me le pega con la chancla (?) 00:20:18 Jake el mago: Extraño a Pluton el planeta 00:20:18 AkiraHiroshi18: !matame 00:20:23 AkiraHiroshi18: razhos 00:20:25 AkiraHiroshi18: y centeshas 00:20:25 Colorful Gamma: Plutón es un planeta en mi corazón 00:20:29 Jake el mago: ^^^^ 00:20:36 ~ Anonimo0999 ha salido del chat. ~ 00:20:55 AkiraHiroshi18: dicen que hay un planeta extra en nuestro sistema solar 00:20:55 Colorful Gamma: Espera 00:20:58 Colorful Gamma: "Anónimo" 00:21:08 Vapormyst: oye akira 00:21:08 Colorful Gamma: ¿Quién es, supuestamente, tu hermano ""vándalo""? 00:21:09 AkiraHiroshi18: y ese planeta es el causante de la extinción de los dinosaurios 00:21:10 Vapormyst: que es un megaman 00:21:14 Jake el mago: Anonimo? 00:21:19 AkiraHiroshi18: un megaman es... 00:21:22 Jake el mago: No es el nombre de ese tipo que hace un monton de cosas? (?) 00:21:27 Colorful Gamma: uuuuuuh 00:21:28 Colorful Gamma: lo pillamos 00:21:29 Colorful Gamma: (????????????? 00:21:38 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha salido del chat. ~ 00:21:38 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:21:46 BowserRDML: :v 00:21:47 Jake el mago: Chan chan chan 00:21:50 Jake el mago: menudo giro de drama 00:21:58 Colorful Gamma: Plot Twist 00:21:59 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:22:01 BowserRDML: ´podriamos rolear (? 00:22:02 AkiraHiroshi18: megaman es... 00:22:03 Vapormyst: creo que lo rompí 00:22:04 Colorful Gamma: La wea brígida 00:22:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Plot Twist 00:22:09 AkiraHiroshi18: un hombre que es mega? 00:22:10 Jake el mago: No creo, el normal no 00:22:14 Jake el mago: Sorry Vada (? 00:22:14 Vapormyst: Megaman es de las sagas más famosas de Capcom. 00:22:18 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha salido del chat. ~ 00:22:21 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:22:23 AkiraHiroshi18: ah 00:22:24 AkiraHiroshi18: wow 00:22:28 Vapormyst: Es uno de los estandartes de la industrias de los videojuegos. 00:22:29 BowserRDML: el arma 00:22:30 Colorful Gamma: ¿No es la más famosa? 00:22:31 Colorful Gamma: (marsh) 00:22:33 Paper Kirby 2390: Hagamos el arma 00:22:34 BowserRDML: porque se que sin marsh 00:22:38 Jake el mago: No se si Streth Fighter... 00:22:38 BowserRDML: no habra templo 00:22:40 Vapormyst: Kalee, posiblemente. 00:22:44 AkiraHiroshi18: y a que viene la pregunta? 00:22:46 Colorful Gamma: Street* (? 00:22:47 Vapormyst: Pero este señor no conoce la saga. (? 00:22:51 Colorful Gamma: La wea 00:22:52 Jake el mago: Kalee, ya iba a corregir 00:22:53 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 00:22:55 Colorful Gamma: ah 00:22:55 AkiraHiroshi18: yo prefiero King o fighters 00:22:56 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:22:56 Colorful Gamma: :( 00:22:56 Vapormyst: Pregunto si Megaman 11 era un user. (? 00:23:05 Colorful Gamma: Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta. (? 00:23:06 AkiraHiroshi18: no 00:23:07 Jake el mago: Puse la h poraccidente 00:23:07 AkiraHiroshi18: no lo es 00:23:13 Colorful Gamma: O que no sabías si estaba bien escrito o yo que sé 00:23:15 Colorful Gamma: lol 00:23:24 BowserRDML: . 00:23:39 AkiraHiroshi18: 00:23:41 Jake el mago: No es por Marsh 00:23:51 Colorful Gamma: tururururuurur 00:23:52 AkiraHiroshi18: cuando vas a revivir el bot? 00:23:57 Jake el mago: esta vivo 00:23:59 Jake el mago: !noticeame 00:23:59 HackMew: No 00:23:59 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 00:24:02 AkiraHiroshi18: !noticeame 00:24:03 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:24:06 Colorful Gamma: !choose>Willo;Seris 00:24:08 Jake el mago: Pero ya me estoy hartando de los noticeame 00:24:09 AkiraHiroshi18: fakiu 00:24:10 Colorful Gamma: :( 00:24:16 Jake el mago: He llegado a odiar mi propia creacion 00:24:17 BowserRDML: pos, se puede el arma al menos? 00:24:21 BowserRDML: jake lol 00:24:22 Colorful Gamma: Yo estoy harta del "._." y nadie dice nada. (??' 00:24:25 AkiraHiroshi18: no es justo 00:24:25 Colorful Gamma: Osea 00:24:25 Jake el mago: Si siguen asi, voy a quitar el comando 00:28:15 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:28:16 AkiraHiroshi18: ¬.¬ 00:28:17 HackMew: !cash 00:28:17 HackMew: @HackMew tienes b 99999997 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 00:28:20 AkiraHiroshi18: ouh 00:28:21 Colorful Gamma: khe berga 00:28:25 AkiraHiroshi18: un admirador secreto 00:28:30 AkiraHiroshi18: ¬u¬ 00:28:56 HackMew: !kick>AkiraHiroshi18 00:28:57 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha sido expulsado por HackMew. ~ 00:28:58 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha salido del chat. ~ 00:29:08 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:14 AkiraHiroshi18: eso 00:29:15 AkiraHiroshi18: no 00:29:16 AkiraHiroshi18: se 00:29:17 AkiraHiroshi18: hace 00:29:27 AkiraHiroshi18: >:v 00:29:30 HackMew: mirame 00:29:34 AkiraHiroshi18: te miro 00:29:44 AkiraHiroshi18: me va a pegar? 00:30:07 HackMew: !meteo>AkiraHiroshi18 00:30:08 HackMew: /me usa meteo en AkiraHiroshi18 00:30:18 AkiraHiroshi18: quien es mateo? 00:30:22 Colorful Gamma: Me acuerdo en la mañana 00:30:25 Colorful Gamma: Roma en plan 00:30:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Mateo xD 00:30:28 Colorful Gamma: "dijeron que debería venir más" 00:30:29 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:30:31 Paper Kirby 2390: asd 00:30:37 HackMew: !cookie>AkiraHiroshi18+safnasuhgbvasyifbas 00:30:37 HackMew: b AkiraHiroshi18 /b has obtenido una b galleta /b de parte de b HackMew /b b Razon:/b safnasuhgbvasyifbas (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (yoshicookie) 00:30:48 Colorful Gamma: Qué 00:30:53 AkiraHiroshi18: nani nani 00:31:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Bot, pensé que la galleta que me habías dado tan solo a mi era algo especial. PENSÉ QUE TENÍAMOS ALGO (?) 00:31:25 HackMew: Soy SantaMew, voy a entregar galletas como regalo de navidad 00:31:31 Colorful Gamma: lol 00:31:36 Colorful Gamma: /me estira la mano (? 00:31:41 HackMew: Excepto a Maye, ella ha sido tan codiciosa que solo tendra carbon 00:31:46 Vapormyst: Denme las galletas que he regalado. 00:31:47 Colorful Gamma: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 00:31:49 Paper Kirby 2390: gaaaasp 00:31:49 Vapormyst: Que han sido 6. 00:31:56 Vapormyst: Quiero mis galletas de vuelta. 00:32:02 Vapormyst: más otras 2 por intereses. 00:32:02 Paper Kirby 2390: PENSÉ QUE LO NUESTRO...!!!!!! 00:32:06 Paper Kirby 2390: /me se siente indignada (?) 00:32:13 Colorful Gamma: Roma mira 00:32:18 Colorful Gamma: un "te noticeo" 00:32:19 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:32:25 Colorful Gamma: Roma: DÓNDE (? 00:32:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Exacto (? 00:32:42 Vapormyst: quiero mis 8 galletas de vuelta. 00:32:44 AkiraHiroshi18: paper,aveces solo nos quieren por nuestras galletas en nuestros bolsillos... 00:33:14 Vapormyst: yo no guardaría una galleta en un bolsillo. 00:33:17 Colorful Gamma: ¿Y el reparto de galletaS? 00:33:18 Vapormyst: .yo no me comería eso. 00:33:22 Vapormyst: !cash 00:33:23 HackMew: @Vapormyst tienes b 0 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 00:33:25 Paper Kirby 2390: Yo las tengo en un frasco (? 00:33:26 Vapormyst: pone 0 00:33:31 Vapormyst: ahí debería poner 8 00:33:37 Colorful Gamma: Pa qué las regalas 00:33:38 Colorful Gamma: jaja slaudo 00:33:40 Colorful Gamma: s} 00:33:50 Vapormyst: pues eso 00:33:53 Vapormyst: ahora las quiero de vuelta 00:33:53 AkiraHiroshi18: !cash 00:33:53 HackMew: @AkiraHiroshi18 tienes b 3 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 00:33:58 AkiraHiroshi18: whoa 00:34:02 AkiraHiroshi18: 3 galletas 00:34:48 AkiraHiroshi18: por que se quedan callados? 00:35:02 Colorful Gamma: Estaba hablando con mi hermano 00:35:02 Colorful Gamma: jsjs 00:35:10 AkiraHiroshi18: tienes hermano? 00:35:22 Colorful Gamma: Te lo acabo de mencionar 00:35:26 AkiraHiroshi18: y te defiende como el macho que es? 00:35:37 Rose-kyu the Painful: he regresao 00:35:41 Vapormyst: Eso sonó un poco machista. 00:35:41 Colorful Gamma: Yo soy más masculina que él 00:35:41 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:35:44 Colorful Gamma: Y ni vive conmigo lol 00:35:47 Vapormyst: por qué los machos son los que defienden 00:35:53 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 00:35:54 Vapormyst: las hembras no pueden defenderse solas??? 00:35:57 Colorful Gamma: en mi caso 00:35:57 Colorful Gamma: ni fuerza tengo 00:35:57 Colorful Gamma: lol 00:36:03 AkiraHiroshi18: yo nunca dije eso 00:36:03 Colorful Gamma: Soy la más débil de mi curso 00:36:05 Vapormyst: muerte a los penes 00:36:07 Colorful Gamma: o al menos haciendo fuerza 00:36:08 Colorful Gamma: :( 00:36:14 Vapormyst: kalee 00:36:17 Colorful Gamma: Nunca he peleado real así que. (? 00:36:18 AkiraHiroshi18: es hermano mayor o menor? 00:36:22 Colorful Gamma: Mayor 00:36:22 Vapormyst: unete a mi con lo feminista que eres tú!!!! 00:36:27 Colorful Gamma: No soy feminista 00:36:37 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 00:36:38 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:36:39 Colorful Gamma: quizá sí 00:36:41 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:36:53 AkiraHiroshi18: le haces bullying? 00:36:54 Colorful Gamma: Porque tengo entendio que el feminismo pide la igualdad. xd El hembrismo es el feo. (? 00:36:56 Colorful Gamma: No 00:36:59 Colorful Gamma: Él a mí. :'u 00:37:06 AkiraHiroshi18: no es tan macho entonces 00:37:12 Colorful Gamma: Akira 00:37:15 Colorful Gamma: La función de un hermano 00:37:16 AkiraHiroshi18: no me pegues 00:37:19 Colorful Gamma: es molestar a tu otro hermano 00:37:23 Colorful Gamma: Si no 00:37:25 Colorful Gamma: no sirves de hermano 00:37:26 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:37:41 AkiraHiroshi18: con razón... 00:37:46 Rose-kyu the Painful: Colorful Gamma La calculadora se calcula El papel seca el culo jaja (? 00:37:53 Rose-kyu the Painful: ¿cómo calculas una calculadora? 00:37:58 Colorful Gamma: No sé 00:37:59 AkiraHiroshi18: el agua mojada moja 00:38:02 Colorful Gamma: el chiste me lo contó mi papá 00:38:02 Colorful Gamma: gg 00:38:13 Rose-kyu the Painful: Colorful Gamma >Concurso de miradas >Aysel le entra (? 00:38:16 Rose-kyu the Painful: esto sí es un buen chiste 00:38:33 Colorful Gamma: ¿Cuál es el país donde nadie se enamora? 00:38:35 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:38:44 Colorful Gamma: Bolivia, porque no tiene derecho a-mar XDD (????????????? 00:43:19 AkiraHiroshi18: !noticeame 00:43:19 HackMew: No 00:43:28 Vapormyst: Quiero mis 9 galletas. 00:43:29 Vapormyst: Ahora. 00:43:30 Colorful Gamma: Vada se olvidó de Drogoz 00:43:30 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:43:33 Colorful Gamma: Shawl 00:43:37 Colorful Gamma: De dónde sacaste la novena 00:43:39 Colorful Gamma: Eran 6 de hecho 00:43:39 Colorful Gamma: :( 00:43:43 Colorful Gamma: Luego las subiste a 8 00:43:44 Colorful Gamma: y ahora a 9 00:43:45 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:43:47 Vapormyst: los intereses suben 00:43:58 AkiraHiroshi18: paper,regalame una galleta >:c 00:44:00 Colorful Gamma: Ahota tampoco te darán nada por codicioso 00:44:01 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:44:07 Rose-kyu the Painful: Si le dan carbón a Roma 00:44:09 Vapormyst: reclamo mis 7 galletas. 00:44:12 Rose-kyu the Painful: https://cookpad.com/ve/buscar/galleta%20asadas 00:44:13 AkiraHiroshi18: no eran 6? 00:44:24 AkiraHiroshi18: a espera 00:44:28 AkiraHiroshi18: los intereses subieron 00:44:30 AkiraHiroshi18: ugh 00:44:44 Vapormyst: ugh de que 00:44:54 AkiraHiroshi18: nada nada 00:45:06 Colorful Gamma: wa 00:45:29 Vapormyst: ._. 00:45:29 HackMew: ._. 00:45:31 Vapormyst: ahorita me dices 00:45:38 Rose-kyu the Painful: ugh de queso 00:45:57 Colorful Gamma: Joyining in rhyme 00:45:59 Colorful Gamma: Waluigi time 00:46:06 Colorful Gamma: Christmas is here 00:46:10 Colorful Gamma: Presents are near 00:46:15 Colorful Gamma: affasdifausf 00:46:17 Colorful Gamma: Waluigi (? 00:48:12 AkiraHiroshi18: k 00:48:13 AkiraHiroshi18: . 00:49:06 ~ La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:49:18 BowserRDML: Hola 00:49:19 Colorful Gamma: (Feliz) 00:49:21 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: hola 00:49:24 Paper Kirby 2390: (derp2) 00:49:24 Rose-kyu the Painful: omfg 00:49:25 Colorful Gamma: Se llaman 00:49:26 BowserRDML: dat nick 00:49:26 Colorful Gamma: Spinys 00:49:31 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: ah ok 00:49:33 AkiraHiroshi18: super dat nick 00:49:33 Colorful Gamma: Rose 00:49:35 Colorful Gamma: captura 00:49:36 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:49:37 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: esque vine aca para saber 00:49:46 AkiraHiroshi18: para saber? 00:49:51 Colorful Gamma: Ahora te vas a cambiar de nick 00:49:51 Colorful Gamma: (? 00:49:51 Rose-kyu the Painful: capturado 00:49:54 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: como se llaman las weas 00:49:56 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:49:56 AkiraHiroshi18: saber no es un personaje de anime vada? 00:50:00 Colorful Gamma: Spiny 00:50:09 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: ok 00:50:11 Colorful Gamma: Saber no era la waifu de... 00:50:12 Colorful Gamma: de... 00:50:15 Colorful Gamma: Rose de quién era 00:50:23 BowserRDML: mordi, si 00:50:24 Colorful Gamma: Josex creo. (? 00:50:32 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:50:36 BowserRDML: Saber es la waifu de Shirou 00:50:37 Colorful Gamma: Ya ni me acuerdo alv 00:50:46 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: mi imagen busque bola con espinas 00:50:54 BowserRDML: no gracias 00:51:11 AkiraHiroshi18: y si nos ponemos todos de imagen una bola con espinas? 00:51:23 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: dale ! 00:51:36 Rose-kyu the Painful: de josex 00:51:45 Colorful Gamma: img="1.bp.blogspot.com/-RmapEc4YZwg/TsvV9809Y4I/AAAAAAAAADE/DM4mijZa4FU/s1600/ankylosa2.jpg" 00:51:51 Colorful Gamma: Me apareció esa wea 00:51:53 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: a ce mamo 00:52:15 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: eso es un spiny real xdxdxd 00:52:41 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: xd 00:52:45 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha salido del chat. ~ 00:52:48 La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu: adios 00:52:48 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:52:49 Rose-kyu the Painful: esa cola 00:52:53 AkiraHiroshi18: ya estoy 00:53:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Dino Rey 00:53:11 Rose-kyu the Painful: dino rey omfg 00:53:16 Rose-kyu the Painful: eso es oro 00:53:17 ~ La esa wea con espinas que avientan los lakitu ha salido del chat. ~ 00:53:33 Colorful Gamma: x2 00:53:42 Colorful Gamma: Dino Rey parecía un anime 00:53:46 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:53:48 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:53:53 Colorful Gamma: Hasta que aparecían estos dinosaurios enormes de CGI 00:53:56 BowserRDML: Yo recuerdo haber visto Dino Rey 00:54:00 BowserRDML: pero no me acuerdo de nada 00:54:01 Colorful Gamma: Y se veían como el culo 00:54:03 BowserRDML: (:c( 00:54:06 BowserRDML: ._. 00:54:06 HackMew: ._. 00:54:09 Rose-kyu the Painful: Dino Rey es un anime lol 00:54:21 Colorful Gamma: Pero los dinosaurios bebés eran un amor 00:54:21 Colorful Gamma: <3 00:54:24 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 00:54:25 Colorful Gamma: debo 00:54:26 Colorful Gamma: cenar 00:54:26 Colorful Gamma: así que 00:54:29 Colorful Gamma: vuelvo como en dos horas 00:58:26 AkiraHiroshi18: lo ves? 00:58:32 Maiz amarillo con hojas verdes: Conocen a algunos vándalos como mi amigo pimienta que me ahace estornudar 00:59:00 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 00:59:01 Maiz amarillo con hojas verdes: ?? 00:59:20 Maiz amarillo con hojas verdes: ey 00:59:36 BowserRDML: afirmas que eres vandalo (.v.) ? 00:59:45 Maiz amarillo con hojas verdes: si 00:59:49 Paper Kirby 2390: Ban 00:59:52 AkiraHiroshi18: orte 00:59:58 Paper Kirby 2390: Un clásico 01:00:03 AkiraHiroshi18: Paper, dame una galleta 01:00:08 ~ Maiz amarillo con hojas verdes ha sido bloqueado por Paper Kirby 2390. ~ 01:00:09 ~ Maiz amarillo con hojas verdes ha salido del chat. ~ 01:00:14 Paper Kirby 2390: NUNCA 01:00:18 AkiraHiroshi18: anda 01:00:21 AkiraHiroshi18: somos amigos no? 01:00:30 Paper Kirby 2390: Amigos con derechos (?) 01:00:45 Rose-kyu the Painful: K 01:00:49 AkiraHiroshi18: so 01:00:52 Rose-kyu the Painful: roma eso se interpreta muy mal ;( 01:00:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Doy galletas si adivinan acertijos o si las rifo 01:00:57 Paper Kirby 2390: k 01:01:04 AkiraHiroshi18: haz un acertijo 01:01:13 Rose-kyu the Painful: amigos con derechos se entiende muy mal (? 01:01:28 AkiraHiroshi18: eso como se puede entender mal? 01:01:33 Paper Kirby 2390: x2 01:01:43 Rose-kyu the Painful: amigos con derechos se refiere a lo que hay entre amigos y pareja (?? 01:01:57 Rose-kyu the Painful: amigos con derechos de parejas pero no tienen relación seria xdd 01:02:10 BowserRDML: amigo con derecho es un termino inadecuado para definir una amistad xd 01:02:12 Jake el mago: volvi 01:02:15 Paper Kirby 2390: Eso es malo? 01:02:20 AkiraHiroshi18: creo que si 01:02:30 Rose-kyu the Painful: tomando en cuenta que acá todos son mis amigos con derecho (?? 01:02:31 Paper Kirby 2390: Entonces somos amigos sin galletas (?) 01:02:33 Rose-kyu the Painful: tú también bowser 01:02:39 Rose-kyu the Painful: uff así sí 01:02:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah, cierto 01:02:47 Jake el mago: Itaria, no vuelvas a decir eso 01:02:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Estaba rifando una galleta 01:02:50 AkiraHiroshi18: dame una gasheta,pls 01:02:57 AkiraHiroshi18: tienes muchas 01:03:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero necesito el comando !ship (? 01:03:02 AkiraHiroshi18: comparte e__e 01:03:50 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:03:51 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:03:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Ya que terminé el modo historia de la de los dulces 01:03:56 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:03:59 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:04:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Ahora haré el modo historia de la tipa que pienso que se parece a Reichy pero ella odió porque le recordó a Rem 01:04:39 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:04:40 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:05:00 Rose-kyu the Painful: es como si me dijeras rem 01:05:08 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:05:08 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:06:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Sorry (?) 01:06:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:06:49 Rose-kyu the Painful: #TeamEmilia 01:07:01 Jake el mago: zzz 01:07:06 AkiraHiroshi18: #TeamRem >:u 01:07:30 Rose-kyu the Painful: me estás buscando guerra? 01:07:45 AkiraHiroshi18: por su puesto e__e 01:08:01 Rose-kyu the Painful: Jake, déjame banearlo. 01:08:02 Rose-kyu the Painful: (dimen) 01:08:32 Jake el mago: Bueno 01:08:36 Jake el mago: En serio 01:08:37 Jake el mago: banealo 01:08:39 Jake el mago: okno 01:08:51 Jake el mago: oksi 01:08:53 Jake el mago: banealo 01:08:54 Jake el mago: BANEALO 01:09:01 BowserRDML: No (idea) 01:09:03 Jake el mago: bigBANEALO 01:09:07 Rose-kyu the Painful: !ban>AkiraHiroshi1+999999 01:09:11 Rose-kyu the Painful: ups se me fue el 8 01:09:19 Jake el mago: bbigBANEALO 01:09:24 AkiraHiroshi18: gracias vada 01:09:28 AkiraHiroshi18: el único que me entiende 01:09:31 BowserRDML: De nada bro 01:09:32 AkiraHiroshi18: >:u 01:09:38 Jake el mago: c="red"bbigBANEALO 01:09:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: !ban>AkiraHiroshi18 01:09:41 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha sido bloqueado por HackMew. ~ 01:09:42 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:09:45 Rose-kyu the Painful: >:V 01:09:47 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha sido desbloqueado por Rose-kyu the Painful. ~ 01:09:52 BowserRDML: ._. 01:09:52 HackMew: ._. 01:09:55 Jake el mago: ._. 01:09:55 HackMew: ._. 01:09:58 BowserRDML: rlly? 01:10:14 Rose-kyu the Painful: en realidad no xdd 01:10:20 Rose-kyu the Painful: me equivoqué y la broma me salió mal 01:10:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Me voy a preparar mis cartas y pasa esto (?) 01:10:55 Jake el mago: Itaria 01:10:56 Rose-kyu the Painful: díganle que vuelva y que no me pegue (?? 01:11:00 Paper Kirby 2390: ? 01:11:01 Clear Arrow: ... 01:11:02 Jake el mago: Solo fue un pequeño problema con Akira 01:11:19 Jake el mago: Pero esto no hubiera pasado si hubieras estado aqui para no dejarme comportar como un idiota 01:11:33 BowserRDML: s kek 01:11:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Estoy segura que no me hubieras hecho caso igualmente 01:11:51 Rose-kyu the Painful: bowser llama a akira help 01:11:54 Jake el mago: claro que si 01:11:56 BowserRDML: Yo ya lo llame 01:12:07 BowserRDML: pero esta ocupado con otra cosa igual 01:12:21 BowserRDML: Luego entra 01:12:21 Paper Kirby 2390: Pos perdón (?) 01:13:06 BowserRDML: . 01:13:10 Jake el mago: , 01:13:12 BowserRDML: 7:13 PM 01:13:28 Jake el mago: hoy solo tengo 2 horas de clase 01:13:33 Jake el mago: entonces por que tengo que ir? (? 01:13:34 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha salido del chat. ~ 01:13:41 BowserRDML: Yo ya sali de clases en teoria 01:13:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Seh, no vayas (?????) 01:13:48 Jake el mago: en teoria Vada 01:13:50 BowserRDML: si Dios permite creo que no ire mañana 01:13:55 ~ Rose-kyu the Painful ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:13:55 Jake el mago: Y en teoria, funciona hasta el comunismo 01:14:07 BowserRDML: solo es para recoger mi diploma too y un pequeño convivio 01:14:17 BowserRDML: pero los desvelos me dejaron demasiado agotado 01:14:21 Jake el mago: Lastima que no se pueda seguir rol normal hoy 01:14:32 BowserRDML: y que me quedo sin pc hoy igual 01:14:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Llamo a Kanada para el arma¿ 01:14:36 Paper Kirby 2390: ?* 01:14:46 Jake el mago: No se si sea necesario, ya se me ocurrio como continuar sin el 01:14:55 Jake el mago: aunque podriamos llamarlo de todas formas para que no se pierda las cosas 01:15:03 Paper Kirby 2390: lo llamaré 01:15:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Llamo a Liechten? 01:15:21 Rose-kyu the Painful: sí llámala 01:15:35 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:15:44 Jake el mago: Hola Marsh 01:15:47 Jake el mago: llegas justo a tiempo 01:15:48 BowserRDML: amo la musica clasica de videojuegos tambien 01:15:56 BowserRDML: pega bien en muchas batallas 01:16:08 Jake el mago: la del dr willy (?9 01:16:13 BowserRDML: wat 01:16:21 BowserRDML: no, me refiero a musica instrumental con eso 01:16:27 BowserRDML: violin, piano, etc 01:16:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Liechten viene 01:16:45 Paper Kirby 2390: Kanada no me ha noticeado 01:16:59 BowserRDML: las crias de Goldie han crecido* 01:17:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah, ya me noticeo 01:17:22 BowserRDML: *maye gana su galleta de messenger* 01:17:22 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:17:23 BowserRDML: (? 01:17:28 BowserRDML: Hola man 01:17:29 Rose-kyu the Painful: srry akira askmghksh 01:17:30 Paper Kirby 2390: asd 01:17:32 AkiraHiroshi18: volvi .v 01:17:39 Paper Kirby 2390: Cómo se siente estar muerto? 01:17:45 AkiraHiroshi18: no lo se 01:17:46 AkiraHiroshi18: haber 01:17:48 Rose-kyu the Painful: se me fue el ban ay 01:17:50 AkiraHiroshi18: !matame 01:17:50 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha sido expulsado por HackMew. ~ 01:17:51 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:17:56 Vapormyst: "tomando en cuenta que acá todos son mis amigos con derecho (??" *enters in* yo el único derecho que tengo es el derecho a opinar, y casi ni eso. 01:18:12 Rose-kyu the Painful: tú también eres mi amigo con derecho 01:18:39 Vapormyst: derecho a opinar sobre como eres y criticarte como buen amigo que soy 01:18:46 Rose-kyu the Painful: hasta que deje de estar soltera ): 01:18:49 ~ AkiraHiroshi18 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:19:15 Vapormyst: puedo arreglar eso ultimo si quieres. (?? 01:19:22 Rose-kyu the Painful: derecho de la definición de https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amigos_con_derechos 01:19:47 Vapormyst: ya pues ya me dejaron en la friendzone y pues ya perdí la sensibilidad al no 01:20:15 Rose-kyu the Painful: no 01:20:28 Vapormyst: me quedo con lo de amigo con derecho, eso es mejor (? 01:20:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Porqué no llegan 01:21:08 Rose-kyu the Painful: mui bien 01:21:30 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 01:21:33 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:21:42 Vapormyst: con lo desesperado que estoy, me sirve. (? 01:21:44 Jake el mago: es que hay que llamarlos con 1 hora de anticipacion 01:21:47 Jake el mago: (? 01:22:01 ~ Jessica aire ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:22:07 Jessica aire: hola (? 01:22:07 Paper Kirby 2390: LLEGÓOOOO 1 de 2 01:22:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 01:22:21 Jessica aire: perdon estaba moviendome a mi cuarto (= 01:22:22 Jessica aire: (?* 01:22:26 BowserRDML: Hola jessica fuego 01:22:29 Rose-kyu the Painful: mi madre vino borracha (marsh) 01:22:32 Jessica aire: hi vada 01:22:37 BowserRDML: rose lel 01:22:43 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha salido del chat. ~ 01:22:44 ~ ʚƥǀɑƭįɳʊɱ ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:22:48 Jessica aire: mi awelo me compro ropa,y una tarjeta para juegos,soy feliz (? 01:23:55 AkiraHiroshi18: hola jessica 01:24:02 Jessica aire: hi 01:24:07 AkiraHiroshi18: tarjeta para juegos? 01:24:10 Jake el mago: hermanitaaa 01:24:14 Jake el mago: *la abraza* Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017